Everyone Knows It's Bendy/Transcript
Transcript 'Scene 1: Herriman's Office' GREGORY'S MOM: We can't take it anymore. We're getting rid of him. MR. HERRIMAN: Yes, yes, of course. Now we have some procedures to follow, paperwork and whatnot. Can you explain why you no longer care for Bendy? GREGORY'S DAD: He's a troublemaker, I tell you, an instigator. FRANKIE: Troublemaker? What does he do? GREGORY'S MOM: Ugh, what doesn't he do? Writing on the walls, gum under the table, cookies missing from the jar. FRANKIE: Really? GREGORY'S DAD: Softballs through windows, mysterious long distance charges, missing power tools. Every single rule in the house broken, every single day. MR. HERRIMAN: I see, and you've witness Bendy committing these transgressions? GREGORY'S MOM: Well, no, but our son Gregory has. moves his head up and down sadly MR. HERRIMAN: I see. Master Gregory, might I speak to your parents alone, please? GREGORY'S DAD: Go on, son. exits MR. HERRIMAN: Sir, madam, we see these sort of thing all the time. Have you considered that perhaps it is not Bendy performing these acts, but your son instead? GREGORY'S PARENTS: What?!?! FRANKIE: Um, what he means is, sometimes, kids blame their imaginary friends for things they've done themselves. You know, 'cause they don't want to get in trouble. It's very common really. GREGORY'S MOM: Well, I assure you that our son would never lie to us! Why the very nerve!! parents angrily exit Herriman's office GREGORY'S DAD: Come, Gregory! sadly looks at Bendy, who is distraught BENDY: But, but, I didn't do anything. You gotta believe me, I never did any of those things. I swear. FRANKIE: Oh, we believe you, Bendy. MR. HERRIMAN: Humans can be so cruel. 'Scene 2: Arcade' Coco, Wilt and Eduardo are playing video games. Bendy enters and walks happily by the TV, and Bloo notices him. BLOO: Hey, new guy, want to play Winner? raises his hand, and knocks over a vase. Bloo and friends gasp in shock at what Bendy did. Bendy exits the arcade, running. BLOO: What the heck was that all about!? enters MR. HERRIMAN: Good heavens! Miss Frances! enters, too FRANKIE: What now? gasps What happened? MR. HERRIMAN: Indeed. That was a Foster's family heirloom. How did this come about? BLOO: You're never gonna believe it. This stripy spiky yellow dude just waltzed in here, and knocked it over, for like no reason! MR. HERRIMAN: What? What spiky haired yellow dude? FRANKIE: You mean Bendy? enters BENDY: Why, whatever is going on? WILT: Hey, I'm sorry, buddy, but we saw you knock over those flowers. BENDY: What?! Me!? Wha-- Why, I would never knock over-- but I-- I was in the-- Oh no, it's happening again! sobs FRANKIE: You guys! How could you? BLOO: But he totally did it! sobs loudly MR. HERRIMAN: Oh, blaming this poor innocent, just after he was falsely accused by his own family, and abandoned forthwith. Oh, for shame!'' EDUARDO: Pero-- COCO: Co-- WILT: But-- BLOO: He totally did it! FRANKIE: I can't be believe you guys. Making trouble on blaming it on the new guy. Bendy There, there. MR. HERRIMAN: down a broom and dust pan Now, clean it up, you hooligans. 'Scene 3: Living Room' the living room, Bendy was eating a whole bag of potato chips and spills a lot of crumbs on the floor, but he would never pick them up. And when Eduardo comes in to tell him to clean up his mess, Bendy suddenly gave him the bag of chips, and at the same time Mr. Herriman hopped into the room. When Mr. Herriman saw the mess and knew that Eduardo was holding the chips, he wasn't happy. But Eduardo says it wasn't him, but rather Bendy, in which Bendy only had to cry and beg Mr. Herriman that it was actually Eduardo, and it was enough to fool Herriman. He then glares at Eduardo, and he tells him one last time to clean it up before taking Bendy with him, who smiled evilly back at Eduardo. 'Scene 4: Foster's Hallways' was walking around the house with only his socks on, as he was looking for his shoes. But he soon found them when he eventually came across Bendy in the halls, and he had his shoes…but they were covered in mud. And just when Bendy hands Wilt his shoes, Frankie suddenly walks up to them with an angered expression, as she pointed out the mud-tracked hall behind her. Wilt immediately said that it was Bendy, who only cried on his hands and knees once more to trick Frankie into thinking it wasn't him, and it worked. Frankie glared at Wilt before walking away with Bendy, as he flashes him the same grin he gave Eduardo. Wilt wears a look on his face that Frankie will have to get Mr. Herriman to punish him. 'Scene 5: Dining Room' soon goes after Coco, too, as she follows Mr. Herriman into the dining hall since he was carrying a cake out to the table. And when Coco attempts to get a small lick of the pink icing, Mr. Herriman firmly tells her not to touch it before he went into the kitchen to get a glass cover for the cake. Coco then stares at the cake sadly and hungrily, but she then stared down with shock when Bendy suddenly popped out from under the table. And before Coco knew it, Bendy was smiling at her while slowly traveling a finger up the side of the cake, poking into his mouth to eat the icing afterwards. And by the time Bendy pulled his finger out of his mouth, Mr. Herriman came back with not only a glass cake cover, but also a shocked expression when he saw that the beautiful icing was ruined. And when Coco tried to blame Bendy, he only pleaded that it was Coco instead of him, and he once again managed to trick Mr. Herriman. He scowls at Coco, believing it was her who ate some of the icing. 'Scene 6: Foster's Hallways' Bendy didn't stop there. Next, he decided to target Bloo, as he was just strolling down one of the halls…when he unexpectedly came up to a long trail of marker ink across the wall in pink the end of the hall is Bloo's name written on the wall. And upon seeing this, Bloo gets angry. BLOO: Hey. BENDY: (grin) Oops... BLOO: (Snatch the marker from bendy) Give me that! cuts to Frankie and Herriman, who is gasps and seeing bloo snatching marker from bendy, running towards bloo. MR. HERRIMAN: Oh for goodness sakes Master Bloo! who it will be stupid, is write your own name on the wall! BLOO: Not Me! This Guy, whatever he, is HE did it! FRANKIE: Bendy? BENDY: Me? (Stammering) But, i would neve- .... i mean- oh gosh, oh no! WHAT IS THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME-E-E?! Cries, Bloo Seems that is not true, Eyerolls Sarcasticly BENDY: Please Don't Kick me out of there cold.. cold streets, i swear it wasn't me, It Wasn't Sobbing MEEEEEEE!!! [as crying continues, Bloo Looks Up Frankie and Herriman, who is glaring him, thinking that bloo did it (Which is he's not.) Bloo looks at Bendy, Bendy Make Same Evil Face, Bloo Angrily Glares at Bendy for framing him.) 'Scene 7: Bloo's Room' MR. HERRIMAN: You, corner, now! sees the three others confined to their room. BLOO: You guys too? COCO: Coco. EDUARDO: Si. WILT: Uh-huh. BLOO: Don't tell me, Bendy? COCO: Coco. EDUARDO: Si. WILT: Uh-huh. MR. HERRIMAN: No talking in there! You're being punished! WILT: Quiet, Bloo. We don't want to get in more trouble. MR. HERRIMAN: Quiet! Do you want to get in more trouble?! BLOO: Oh, we're not going to be getting in any more trouble. 'Scene 8: Foster's Hallways' who is holding baseball and bat, Coco, Wilt, And Eduardo sneaks out the room, tip toe-ing make sure no one notice them, Bloo puts down Baseball and Bat, Bendy's Humming is heard. BLOO: Quick, Here's He Comes! [The Gang Runs to the Hiding Place, Bendy Stop walking and holding Baseball and the Bat, Making his face evil.) EDUARDO: ooooooh he's gonna do it! BLOO: Ok Coco, As soon we hearing the glass broke... crashed heard, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo jumps out from the wall. BLOO: NOW!! AHA!! of seeing Bendy, He Disappears, the gang noticed Baseball And Bat is still on the ground, Bloo holding a Baseball Bat, Coco Accidentally Shooting a Photo BLOO: AH! COCO! COCO: holding a camera Cococococo! BLOO: What? WILT: Um... Her Tongue Slipped. BENDY: offscreen i- I Heard the crash over here. Herriman, Frankie, and Bendy entering Glass Hallway, Frankie Gasps, Runs towards them. FRANKIE: WHAT HAPPENED?! BLOO: I Didn't Do It! at bendy using baseball bat Bendy did it! He's still holding it and threw it away. BENDY: Me?! ...But- ...But I- ... Oh I just don't understand! I've Just wanna live here, and be good citizen and live in Peace and harmony, Under the Caring Guide of Loving beautiful Miss Frankie, and the intelligent, handsome Mr Herriman. But i CURSED, to forever take the blames for things that i DIDN'T NOT DO!! hugging Mr Herriman. FRANKIE: Explain these! Bloo a pictures that coco shot. (actually she's got tongue slipped) BLOO: HE'S TOTALLY FRAMING ME! You gotta believing me! Wilt, Coco, And Eduardo Guys you gotta back me up. Noticed Wilt, Coco, And Eduardo Runs away, looks up that Mr Herriman and Frankie Glaring him. 'Scene 9: Bloo's Room' to their bedroom. And it is back to the corners for the four imaginary friends. COCO: Cococo. WILT: Yeah, Bloo. Just give it up. EDUARDO: Si. He is too smart for us. BLOO: NO! NO! He's Gotta slip up sometimes (Shaking his fist) and when he does... 'Scene 10: Foster's Foyer' to be added 'Scene 11: Kitchen' to be added 'Scene 12: Foster's Hallway/Bathroom' BLOO: Ha! See? He's been lying! He's been framing us all and playing you two for saps! But I caught him! Yeah, I set up the camera, I put glue on the photo, I sabotaged the marker, I loosened the faucet handle, I clogged the drain, and I backed up the pipe system, so I could expose him for the fraud he is! MR. HERRIMAN & FRANKIE: '''BLOO!!!! '''FRANKIE: '''You flooded the house!! '''BLOO: Yeah, But Bendy took a cookie! angrily facepalms in disbelief and Mr. Herriman shakes his head in disappointment. 'Scene 13: Foster's Front Yard' at the same time, Mac finally shows up at three o'clock, and he sighs when he wasn't surprised that the house was in shambles, having a pretty good idea at who was responsible for it all. MAC: sighs Bloo, what did you do? BLOO: Off-screen Bendy did it! shows up on the screen and sprays it with red paint as Mac watches in shock. END” title is shown. Category:Episode transcripts